


Winter Kiss

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, JediFest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: For the Jedifest gift exchange: Obi-Wan and Cody crash land on a strange planet. During that time, a bond grows between the two as they work together to stay a live. When the time comes to return to Coruscant however, both find facing that reality to be difficult.





	Winter Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was my work for the JediFest gift exchange. Unsurprisingly it's codywan XD.

“One more box and we should be ready to go.” Cody spoke as he gazed at the nearly cleared landscape a few feet before him. “I hope that’s everything…”

“It was a nasty crash, wouldn’t be surprised if half out cargo was still spread in the brush.” Obi-Wan replied as he headed toward the ship with box in his hand. “We’ve gotten all we can.” He handed the small box to his commander and used ihs Force to grab the last, heavier one.

Cody watched in silence as it floated into the hatch before he shut the door. Taking a deep breath and leaning against their ship, he let out a troubled sigh.

“That’s it then.”

Obi-Wan, who stood next to him, took a seat on the ground and looked at the cleared space in front of them. He too sighed, his shoulders slumped and he looked a little saddened. Cody, seeming to notice, slid down and sat with him.

“What is it Obi-Wan?” He asked quietly, though he thought he knew the answer.

“It’s just that…I’m going to miss this.” He responded. “This time we spent together…”

He drifted off as things fell rather silent. Cody placed an arm around Obi-Wan for comfort, musing about what he had said and it made sense. Cody too would miss their time together.

A little more than two weeks prior to this, their ship had crash landed on this strange planet. Their cargo had been spread out during the crash. Some boxes were minutes away from each other, some were hours. It took them two weeks to seek out what they’d lost. They had to move from village to village in the surrounding areas in an attempt to stay alive and it was safe to say that many of the locals didn’t have a good opinion on Republic forces. So that was not easy, but they had survived.

During that time, they’d grown closer.

Obi-Wan had seen Cody as more than a mere soldier and clone, whereas Cody had seen a different side of Obi-Wan. They’d both seen a more human side of the other and naturally, they were drawn to that side. Their relationship was no longer that of a general and commander, but something else, something deeper. Both feared that when they returned to Coruscant, that flame between them would be extinguished by force.

This time they spent together would be overshadowed by the war and those feelings they had for one another would be buried by reality, none of them wanted that.

“We’ve had our troubles here, but I really do like this planet.” Cody finally spoke.

“Can’t speak much for the locals,” Obi-Wan responded sarcastically. “Or the planet itself, but I’ll miss the time we had here.” He leaned into Cody, who still had his arm around Obi-Wan. “I’ll miss this.”

“It was nice while it lasted.” The clone sighed, causing Obi-Wan to raise an eyebrow.

“While it lasted? Who said it had to end?” He cast a worried look at Cody. “Just because we’re leaving, doesn’t mean it’s over. It will be difficult but still…”

He carried off leaving Cody to ponder on what he said. In all truth, he had not expected Obi-Wan to be so enthusiastic about continuing their relationship. It made Cody feel better. “You’re right, I’m just being dramatic.” He finally admitted. “It will take some work but we can make this last.” He tightened his arm around Obi-Wan, grinning back at the jedi.  For a moment, the two held each other’s gaze, not moving a muscle. It was Obi-Wan who then broke the stillness, sitting up just a bit and resting his lips on his commander’s. The kiss lingered only for a second before Cody responded with a slightly rougher, hungrier kiss.

When they broke apart, none could help but smile.

Obi-Wan’s face was a deep shade of red, causing Cody to chuckle. “Let’s stay here a bit longer.” He suggested, receiving a nod form Obi-Wan.

“What if we never went back.” Obi-Wan said , a hint of seriousness in his voice. Cody didn’t respond, for he too was still flustered by the kiss. It had been their first kiss ever, yet it was so quick and so natural, as if they’d kissed times before.

Cody smiled , pulling Obi-Wan tighter. He hoped for more quick kisses like this in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
